A light scattering stopped-flow technique will be used to study the effects of anesthetics such as procaine on the transport of non-electrolytes such as urea through red cell membranes pretreated with phloretin. An optical rotation electric field jump relaxation technique will be used to determine the rate and mechanism of a purported helix-coil transition in aqueous poly(L-histidine). A polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis search for bands of red cell membrane protein bearing tritium labeled phloretin will also be conducted. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: J.D. Owen and E.M. Eyring, "Reflection Coefficients of Permeant Molecules in Human Red Cell Suspensions," J. Gen. Physiol., 66, 251-265 (1975). J.D. Owen, M. Steggall, and E.M. Eyring, "Stopped Flow and Temperature Jump Studies of Colloidal Suspensions," In Chemical and Biological Applications of Relaxation Spectrometry, E. Wyn-Jones, ed., D. Reidel Publishing Co., Dordrecht, Holland, 1975, pp 211-214.